The present invention relates to a telescopic extension, in particular for an electric household appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, a vacuum cleaner drum, an electric broom, a carpet beater, a cyclonic vacuum cleaner, for a centralized suction system or a similar apparatus. The present invention also relates to an electric household appliance comprising such a telescopic extension. The telescopic extension according to the invention is compact when in the closed configuration.